orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Tranoan
The Tranoans are a species friendly to the Terran Federation, with significantly more advanced technology. Summary The Tranoans were the Federation's first alien contact in the Mars incident in 2044. The Tranoan's gave a technology grant to the Terran Federation in 2048 that advanced Terran technology by more than 200 years. The Tranoan's have been keen to help the Terran's become a part of the Galactic community and have been seen by many as the Terran's big brother in the Galactic community Physiology The Tranoan's are bipedal lizards with a slim build and a long slender tail. Tranoans have a caste society and each different caste is somewhat biologically different to the others. Tranoan's are apparently long lived, through a combination of a very stable genetic base, great medical technology and clean living. Tranoan culture has long since eschewed what they see as "chemical intervention" (drink and drugs). Tranoans live sometime from 150 to 300 years on average, depending on caste. The Tranoans reproduce by laying eggs which are brought to term. A female Tranoan will lay one egg per year on average but 30% of these are never brought to term. Caste is pre-genetically attached. Two parents of the same caste will always produce a child of the same caste. However if two different caste members are mated, the off-spring can be either caste Tranoan Caste System The Tranoan's have a biological caste system whereby each Tranoan is born into his or her caste. There is no way to leave that caste. However the caste system has, normally, a wide variety of possible roles that a caste member could end up in. The Tranoan Castes are: Worker - Tranoan's born to the worker caste are physically shorter but much broader than the average Tranoan. They have broad strong shoulders and a wide flat tail to help them balance. They also have strong and broad hands. Tranoan workers, whilst often thought of as sluggish brutes, are often found at the higher end of the Tranoan civil service. Some Tranoan workers have risen to the ruling council but they tend not to be very politically skilful Scout - Tranoan Scout caste are of an average height with a lean athletic build. They have darker skin than the average Tranoan. Scout's have much more powerful eyes and noses, able to see things and scent things from miles away. The scout class are rumoured to have some sort of chameleonic quality but this has never been seen for sure. Scout's are considered wild and un-civilised by other Tranoan's. Scout's are deployed to the frontier in a variety of roles. They are also quite often scientists and historians Artisan -Tranoan artisan's are slim and willowy, often seen as being lightweight. They are often decorated with bright colouring's, not too different to Earth tattoos. Generally artisans are used in roles like teacher's, artists, actors, poets and historians. Artisans, whilst mocked for their lack of substance, are often become important political figures. An artisan can rise to roles like planetary Governor Warrior -Warrior's are the tallest caste and easily the most muscular. Warrior's have thicker plating on their skin and often larger male warriors have sharp horns above their noses. They often have darker skin. Warriors obviously fill out the ranks of the Tranoan army in ground roles and aboard starships. Warriors can rise to officer ranks, command of armies and starships and occasionally to Governorship. Warriors arent very politically savvy. The Warrior caste was devastated during the Dhaugosk War of the late 22nd century, losing nearly 50% of their number Administrator -Administrator's are slim and willowy and in some cases they are seen as identical to Aristans. Administrators couldnt be much more different though. Administrators tend to spend most of their life in the Tranoan civil service, hoping to rise to a senior position through hard work, graft and politics. They do tend also tend to get involved in politics, often in back-room roles. Administrator's have been seen in the military (in administrative roles) and at the higher echelons of Government Scientist -To be a Tranoan Scientist is one of the most respected castes in Tranoan society. Scientists are physically average in size (though more muscular than artisans and administrators). Scientists are not always simple lab tech's, they are often seen as adventurer's and wild-men, out on the edges of the Empire exploring. Scientists are also seen in senior roles in the Empire, often as Governor's and Senior political figures. Royal -The Royal Caste are taller and more muscular than the other castes. They are born leaders with leadership quality, charisma and bravery. Royal Tranoan's are instant leaders in their roles, more often than not in the Tranoan Navy as officers and commanders. They are also seen as field officers in the ground forces. Royal's are promoted fast and often become Planetary Governor's and senior leaders within society. Imperial -The Imperial Caste is the smallest, the Imperial Royal Family and the direct descendants of the Emperor. Imperial Tranoan's are tall and thin, with brighter skin than average. They are natural leaders and only ever seen in very important roles. If you seen an Imperial Tranoan, you know something important is going down. The Missing Caste Its the view of some other races that there is a missing caste. Some Federation politicians and historians have posited that the Nacht-Volker may be a missing 9th caste Tranoan Government The Tranoan's are ruled by a complex triad. The nominal head of state is the Emperor, a direct descendant of the first great Tranoan Emperor. The real power in the Triad is the Prime Minister (sometimes refered to as First Chancellor) who runs the day to day operations of state. The final and weakest member of the triad is the High Warden whose responsibilities are exclusively to foriegn policy and relationships with alien powers. The Tranoans have been kind and helpful to the Terrans, guiding them through their first contacts with other races and giving them prefferd trade status. Tranoan hover and shield technology has become a popular import on Earth and House Kimov have made billions of Adjusted Dollars in this trade. The Tranoans have offered to sell surplus obsolete warships to the Terrans and have outfitted one Terran ship with Tranoan weapons and systems in 2083. Tranoan's do not have electoral politics as such, there are no political parties or elections. The Tranoan Council is "nominated" but the election is signed off upon by the Prime Minister and one of the other members of the ruling triad. Therefore the council tends to be politically balanced. Sometimes one caste will be more influential than others and end up with more of a voice in the council. There is personal political conflict, especially between those Tranoan's destined for the top. There is also some caste rivalry between the Royal Caste and the Warrior caste, as both feel they are better leaders than the others. The Tranoan's rule over their Empire with a system of planetary governors. Each planet's Governor is appointed by the Prime Minister who, once again, must get the ascent of one of the other ruling triad. Governor's have Executive power over the civil service and military of their world that they are made Governor of. The Tranoan Empire The Tranoan Empire is known to consist of around 110 colonies and dominion over around 240 star systems. The Tranoan warfleet is very advanced. It is generally reported to be around 250-300 ships in strength This Empire was badly and permanently damaged by the Dhaugosk War of 2197. The Tranoan;s all but acknowledged the end of their Empire with their agreement to follow Terran Federation command in the Dhaugosk War from 2200 and then further eroded by the peace settlement of the year 2205. The Tranoan's had lost more than half of their colonies to the Dhaugosk Empire Tranoan Culture The Tranoan's are in one sense a very conservative race. They favour things that will endure over progression. They have the second oldest Empire in the Quadrant and the second oldest culture. Tranoan's see centuries as the quickest pace in which change should come. Tranoans are also a very outward looking culture and they value all forms in some way. Tranoans are generally a thoughtful, reflective and stoic race. Tranoan's do not tend to react with anger or frustration and are very wise and philisophical. Tranoans have a rich culture with art, music, songs, plays, operas and incredible depth and variety. Tranoan art is incredibly subtle and humans have a difficult time picking out the depth and detail in it. Tranoan music is done in a complex and layered way. There are very few modern Tranoan musicians, most play compositions that are several hundred, if not a thousand, years old. Tranoans do not have organised sport as such but they do enjoy collaborative efforts. One of thier favorite passtimes is private engineering projects where a few Tranaons, in their spare time, will try to build something. Tranoans value beauty as well as function and due to their age, they are quite adept at creating something that is both totally practical and utterly beautiful. Religion The Tranoans do not worship any Gods per se but they are a spiritual race. They believe in souls and that all forms have a soul. They believe that the Taurlei are "Avatars" for the Universe, "Soul-Guardians" in a way. The Taurlei have occasionally denied this concept in their own enigmatic way. The Tranoans believe in reincarnation but also in "ascandance". This belief is that if a soul is sufficiently advanced, it will take on a wholly new form. The Tranoans, espcially the Artisan Caste, are firm believers in prophecy that has been handed down for thousands of years in Tranoan culture. This often guides the Tranoan Empire Tranoan Relations with Other Empires The Tranoan Empire is over 200 star systems and is one of the galaxies super-powers. They maintain friendly relations with most of the other major polities but have a cool relationship with the expansionist Karkouri and with the Imperialist Tazzyn Empire The Terrans: The Tranoan's were first contact with the Terran's and helped them into the Galactic community. They gave them the "Technology Grant" which they in turn were once given by the Taurlei. The Tranoan's are friendly and helpful to the Terrans, if a touch condescending. The Tranoan's and the Federation exchanged ambassador's and signed treaties in the 2060's. The Terrans are seen sometimes as "unofficial" client's of the Federation This close relationship began to cool in 2095 when the Federation broke away from the Tranoans to mutually occupy former Karkouri colonies. This lead to an increase in Tazzyn prestige and a decrease in Tranoan prestige. Despite this, many Tranoans are still supportive of the Federation By the 2170's the two races had become closer again due to Terran political manouvering in the great crisis with the Tazzyn Empire. The Terran's came ot the Tranoans aid in the Dhaugosk War and the two have almost had a transferance now, where the Federation is seen as the senior power The Karkouri The Tranoan's have always had a cool relationship with the expansionist and cruel Karkouri. The two great powers have fought directly twice and through "clients" more than five times. The Tranoan's regard the Karkouri as bullies who do not live up to their role as one of the elder races in the quadrant. The Tranon's are also often trade rivals to the Karkouri. The Tranoan's were not part of the occupation of the Karkouri colonies after the Four Empires War The Bl'Hud The Tranoan's have always had a friendly relationship with the Bl'Hud and helped them out with their early days in the Quadrant. Much of Bl'Hud Ship technology was traded from Tranoan's. The Tranoan's have signed several trade compacts with the Bl'Hud. Both races have a friendly rivalry with the other in terms of pure science. The Tazzyn This is the great game of the current century. The Tazzyn and the Tranoan's are intense competitor's in terms of planetary colonisation, science, trade and even military. The two have never fought directly, they share only one border (six systems wide) and have never had direct border wars. Often Tazzyn captains attempt to force engagements with their Tranoan opposite numbers. The Tazzyn and the Tranoan's are involved in a long and intense (as well as intricate) Galactic Cold War. The fear across the Quadrant is that one day the Cold War becomes an actual war. However the cost to both powers and the Quadrant would be too great to contemplate and so far these two great powers have felt that it wouldnt be worth the cost. By 2095 the status of these two great powers had subtly altered and the Tazzyn were seen as the pre-eminent power in the Galaxy The Vatu The Tranoan's have a long and complex relationship with the Vatu. Both races were early allies and clients to the Taurlei. However the Vatu are much more aggressive and military than the Tranoan's. They fought several border skirmishes against each other, one breaking out into a near total war. Then the two powers fought side by side against the Karkouri to free the Rorn (whom the Vatu felt were not a worthy match to the Karkouri). The current relationship between the two is edgy The Rorn The Rorn are intensely loyal to the Tranoan's. The Tranoan's gave the technology grant to the Rorn and helped uplift their civilisation. However the Rorn were then invaded within three years by the Karkouri. The Tranoan's fought a war (alongside the Vatu) that freed them from Karkouri occupation. The two have several strong trade compacts and a non-aggression alliance. Rorn ambassador's to Tranoan worlds are very highly thought of. There is also a lot of mutual science between the two The Mor-Du The cautious and shy Mor-Du have a trade compact with the Tranoans. The physical similarity between the two races actually makes the Mor-Du distrustful of their "cousins". The Mor-Du signed a trade compact in 2094 which is set to expire in 2112. The Mor-Du have been generally removed from Galactic politics and the Tranoans are keen to get them more involved The Gannid The distance between the two races makes any relationship difficult to maintain. The Tranoan's were very supportive of initial Gannid involvement in the galactic community as they had been intense rivals of the old "shaki" empire that had enslaved the Gannid. The Gannid and the Tranoan's have a long standing trade agreement. The Gannid have a growing relationship in Galactic politics but do not wish to be made a pawn in the Cold War Since the growing militarism of the Gannid in the 2080's, the two powers have drifted apart. The Indirian's Obviously they have no treaties with the Indirians. However the Tranoan's are very tolerant of Indirian involvement in Tranoan trade and exploration. Tranoan's have fought of Indirian raids with ease and there is now an almost symbiotic relationship between the two. The Tranoan Navy has been known to hire Indirian ships as scouts and auxiliaries The Taurlei The Taurlei uplifted the Tranoan's, bringing them into the Galactic Community. The Tranoan's were seen as Taurlei troops and a client state but the Tranoan's regard the Taurlei as near God-like beings. The Taurlei do not have a current trade agreement with the Taurlei but they do have ambassadors exchanged Tranoan History Before their first contact with the Taurlei, the Tranoans were the apex race on their home-world. A peaceful, studious and intellectual race, the Tranoans had gotten through their own industrial age without causing devastation to their idyllyic homeworld. The Tranaon's were divided into castes but otherwise had no "nation states" and there had been no wars or conflicts for over 3,000 years according to Tranoan history books The Tranoan Empire was uplifted by the Taurlei more than 2000 years ago. They had brought Taurlei attention by their successful short range exploration of their home-world system. They were fast to learn the art of star-faring, being a naturally curious and eager race with no internal feuds or difficulties. The Tranoan's expanded over their first four hundred years, taking control of their solar system and then gradually another four or five star systems. Around 1040 (Earth time) they had begun a period of massive expansion, using diplomatic means and trade. They waged no wars of expansion and were considered to be keen students of the Taurlei methodology and the concept of the Watcher council. The Tranoan's made many major scientific breakthroughs and whilst most of their own science had begun on the Taurlei model, they began to develop their own distinct scientific voice. Around 1300 the Tranoans were competting with the Shaki, Artori and the growing Tazzyn Empire's. The Tranoan Empire seemed to have much more internal stability that its rivals and their great integrity and high tech ships gave them an edge over them. About 600 years later the Tranoan Empire had passed its apex (by their own admission) and was having its forward progress checked by the younger Tazzyn power that was rising. Around this time the Tranoans also fought border skirmishes with the great Shaki Empire (earlier students of the Taurlei) Around one hundred years later the Tranoan's fought the Vatu to check Vatu expansion into their space. The Tazzyn and Tranoan Empires have had an ongoing feud and contest, generally referred to as the Great Game. This feud has become a cold war. There have been no proxy wars as such between the two but there is alot of commercial warfare between the two. Around 1940 (Earth time0 the Karkouri invaded Tranoan space and the two Empires fought a short war. The Tranoans then took on the mantle of the Wardens from the now retiring Taurlei Empire and uplifted the Rorn Empire. The Rorn were invaded only fifteen years later by the Karkouri Empire who easily defeated and overthrew the Rorn fleets and occupied their home-world. This lead to an alliance between the Vatu and Tranoan's to liberate Rorn space which was successful. This war between the Tranoan's and the Karkouri was much bloodier and lasted about five years. It threatened to boil over into a general war but the threat of Vatu invasion into Karkouri home systems cowed them It was the Tranoan's who were first contact for the Terran Federation and they also uplifted this unique culture. The Terrans have proven to be fast learners and have grown quickly and prodigiously. The Tranoans have often pressed for a full military alliance between the two powers. The Tranoan's have watched the Terrran Expansion with curiosity. Often the Tranoan's were the power that guided and aided the Federation during their difficult first steps into the Galactic community During the Tomahawk War, the Tranoans tried to play peacemaker but were unable to end this bloody conflict. This lead on to the Four Empires War. The Tranoans stood ready to intervene if they felt the Federation was in danger of total defeat but that moment never came. The Tranoans supplied the Federation with food, medical supplies and eventually fuel and hardware for the war. They attempted to craft peace between the four belligerent empires but could not do so In 2095 the Tranoans were shunted aside by the Federation when the Tazzyn decided to occupy 12 former Karkouri colonies. The Federation agreed to jointly occupy them and moved subtly out of the orbit of the Tranoans and into the orbit of the Tazzyn. The backlash of this in Tranoan space was a decrease in the influence of the Warden and his faction within Government. One senior leader of the Tranoan's felt that the Warden's had failed in their mission. However the Prime Minister and the Emperor disagreed. In 2105 and 2135 the Tranoans aided the Federation in fighting off the Nacht-Volker. Both of these joint operations were Tranoan lead which lead to an improvement in the relationship between the two Empires In the 2170's the Tazzyn Empire began to push at the Tranoan borders, first seizing and then handing back the Tranoan controlled colonies on the Tazzyn borders. Eventually this came to a head in 2172 when the two powers began to mobilise. Tazzyn troops landed on Tranoan worlds in the face of Tranoan warships but war was avoided. The intervention and mediation of the Terran Federation ended the face off without destroying Tranoan credibility In the year 2197 the Tranoans began to fight a Dhaugosk "Uprising" in their own colony space that began as a low intensity war. This gradually became a full scale war as more than 2,000 Dhaugosk ships arrived in the largest mass jump ever seen in the Quadrant. see The Dhaugosk War The Dhaugosk War proved to be the end of the traditional Tranoan Empire. The Tranoans finally underlined this by agreeing to serve under a Federation Commanding Officer for the Dhaugosk War. Admiral Helen Hood was given personal command of the Tranoan and allied Fleet. In the year 2205 the Tranoan Empire was party to a end to the Dhaugosk War and allowed the Dhaugosk to occupy more than half of the Empire. Tranoan Technology Tranoan technology is very advanced. They make extensive use of hover technology, which they are able to miniaturise. This tech has been placed into tools as small as pens and knifes. The Tranoan's like to "hang" hover-tools in the air. They all use hover tech in their personal weapons. The Tranoan's also use cloaking technology, which they are also able to miniaturise. Tranoan scouts and warriors are able to cloak themselves too Tranoan starships are very advanced but beautiful with it. They are fast, sleek, fish-like warships that glide softly through space. They are armed with strong passive E/M and with scanners and shields too. Tranoan shield strength is considered to be the strongest in the Quadrant (that the Federation has been able to scan) Tranoan's have great cloning, genetic manipulation and cybernetic technology too